This invention relates to wire guide holders in flyer bows. Flyer bows for use on twisting machines are well known in the art. Twisting machines with flyer bows can be used to make twisted cables for a wide variety of uses. Flyer bows, including those related to this invention, can be used with pairing, tripling, quadding, bunching and twisted machines for wires.
A typical construction and operation of a twisting machine and flyer bow is disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,182, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,182, a typical flyer bow is arcuate along its length and transversely flat. That is, it is generally rectangular, or at least has opposed flat parallel faces, and it is arcuate along its length. U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,182 discloses the feature of incorporating a groove or recess in the inside surface of the flyer bow and a corresponding ridge or protrusion on the outer surface of the flyer bow. The wires to be twisted nest within the groove to protect the wires from windage that sweeps transversely across the flyer bow as it rotates along its orbital path around a longitudinal axis.
Typical prior art flyer bows have wire guides mounted on the inner surface. These wire guides are typically semicircular in shape and present a flat and blunt exposed air surface. The prior art wire guides may be secured to the flyer bow by nuts which extend above the top surface of the flyer bow and are exposed to air as the flyer bow rotates. All of this creates drag of the flyer bow as it rotates.
Previous wire guide holders have been attached to the flyer bow by way of screws and holes drilled into the flyer bow at fixed locations along the flyer bow. This causes a weakening of the flyer bow structure, requires the use of additional metal fasteners and lacks the ability to locate the wire guides at optimal locations along the flyer bow. In particular, European Pat. Application (Pub. No. 0 569 730 A1) discloses a flyer comprising a body having a flat cross section and having an aerodynamic profile, made of suitable mechanically strong material and provided with a longitudinal median channel on whose bottom there is fitted a strip made of steel or other suitable material and which is closed by another strip made of steel or other suitable material, which is kept equidistant from and parallel to the preceding strip by bushes made of ceramic or other suitable material, disposed between the said strips at the sides of the channel. The strips are fixed to the body of the flyer by means of screws, rivets or other suitable means which pass through the bushes.
In Swiss Patent No. CH-618-486 there is disclosed a double twisting wire cable machine having a loop or lyre equipped with a cable guide tube having a branching off, connected to a fluid delivery pipe. The fluid reduces cable friction along the length of the loop and may comprise an emulsion of liquid in air or other gas, or a mist of oil transported in air. U.S. Pat. No. 81,064 discloses an Improved Bearing for Speeder-Fliers having a flier-rail, it being formed with a female screw, cut in it, to receive the male screw of the flier-bearing. In Japanese Patent No. 5-247861 an invention is disclosed to obtain the subject flier bow reduced in weight by firmly laminating the surface of the flier bow body formed by deflecting a metallic belt plate to arch shape with a rigid resin plate.